Make a Wish
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //Oneshot//GaaMatsu//Hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan... apa bisa lebih dari itu?


**Make a Wish**

_By MzMoony_

_Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi_

---

_**Matsuri's PoV**_

---

Aku menghela napas panjang menatap tumpukan tinggi barang-barang di lantai. Sejak pagi, orang-orang desa sudah berdatangan, membawa bungkusan kado dengan berbagai ukuran. Yah, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun_nya_. Dan karena ia bisa dibilang orang yang paling dihormati di desa, sudah sepantasnya orang-orang desa ikut merayakan hari jadinya yang ini. Dengan agak enggan, aku mengambil karung yang cukup besar dan menjejalkan semua bungkusan itu ke dalamnya.

Bukannya aku mengeluh atau apa, hanya saja semua ini terlalu banyak untuk dibawa oleh seorang gadis seorang diri. Terlebih, ruangan yang kutuju ada di lantai paling atas!

Kami... kenapa Kankuro-san harus dapat misi di saat-saat seperti ini, sih?

Dengan susah payah, aku menyeret karung berat itu ke lantai atas, ke ruang kerja Kazekage. Peluhku sudah menumpuk ketika akhirnya aku sampai. Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuk!" kata suara dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu, mendapati atasanku sedang duduk di mejanya seperti biasa, mengerjakan beberapa tumpuk berkas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika aku masuk.

"Gaara-sama!" ucapku cerah meskipun napasku agak terengah. "Ini dari orang-orang desa!" kataku sambil menyeret karung itu ke dekat meja kerjanya.

Kalau saja ia punya alis, pastilah alisnya sudah naik menatap karung besar di tanganku.

"Terimakasih, Matsuri. Taruh saja di sana," ia menunjuk ke sudut ruangan.

"Hai..." aku menyeret karung itu ke tempat yang ditunjuknya.

Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Apa agendaku hari ini?" ia bertanya tanpa memandangku.

Aku buru-buru membuka-buka catatanku, memeriksa agenda Gaara-sama hari ini. "Mm... tidak ada. Pertemuan dengan para tetua baru akan dilaksanakan minggu depan."

"Baiklah," katanya, masih menunduk pada berkas-berkasnya.

Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, aku bergerak ke mejanya dan mulai membantunya membereskan berkas-berkas permohonan misi. Kami bekerja dalam diam seperti biasanya. Yah, Gaara-sama memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara dari dulu.

"Temari dan Shikamaru akan sampai sore ini," ujarnya memecah kesunyian.

"Gaara-sama ingin aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka?" tanyaku sopan seraya meletakkan satu tumpukkan berkas yang sudah kurapikan sesuai abjad di satu sisi mejanya.

"Tidak perlu," katanya seraya menoleh padaku.

Mata kami bertemu, hanya sekilas saja tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bisa kurasakan pipiku merona. Untung bagiku, Gaara-sama tidak melihatnya karena detik berikutnya ia sudah memandang ke arah lain.

Aku tidak tahan tidak tersenyum ketika memandang wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat saat aku pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di hari pertamaku masuk akademi dulu sekali.

Peristiwa traumatis yang kualami beberapa bulan sebelum aku masuk akademi bisa dibilang telah menghacurkan hidupku. Orangtuaku tewas di depan mataku. Aku tak bisa melupakan ketika ratusan senjata menghujam tubuh mereka, merenggut mereka dari sisiku. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku menjadi phobia terhadap senjata. Tapi kemudian ia mengajarkan padaku, bahwa senjata tidak hanya digunakan untuk membunuh, tapi juga untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuk kita. Dan ia juga telah melindungiku. Bertarung untuk menyelamatkanku dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri.

Kurasa sejak itu, aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Meskipun aku sadar mungkin aku tidak pantas. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis desa biasa yang kebetulan menjadi muridnya. Hanya seorang kunoichi yang tidak istimewa. Biasa-biasa saja, kalau tidak mau dibilang agak lemah.

Sedangkan dia... Shinobi terkuat Sunagakure. Seorang Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Bukan hanya karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa ataupun wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi lebih karena pribadinya yang luar biasa. Sejak pengangkatannya menjadi Godaime Kazekage, Gaara-sama menerima tekanan dari segala arah. Banyak orang yang menentang pengangkatan itu. Mereka meragukan kemampuannya untuk memimpin desa di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda—limabelas tahun. Juga tentang statusnya sebagai Jinchuuriki yang tidak stabil, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa. Kalau aku, mungkin sudah menyerah saja. Tapi tidak dengan Gaara-sama. Ia tetap bertahan dan membuktikan diri bahwa ia memang pantas untuk jabatan itu.

Dan ia memang melakukannya. Karena perlahan tapi pasti, penilaian penduduk desa terhadapnya mulai berubah. Kemudian barisan gadis-gadis penggemarnya mulai bermunculan di penjuru desa seperti wabah penyakit. Mereka sangat berisik dan menyebalkan.

Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan ulah mereka kan? Karena aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya seorang asisten... Hei, bukankah itu berarti aku memiliki kans lebih besar untuk berdekatan dengan Gaara-sama dibanding gadis-gadis lain seantero Suna? Terimakasih untuk Temari-san karena telah menunjukku sebagai penggantinya semenjak ia menikah dan ikut suaminya tinggal di Konoha! Yay!

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" suaranya yang dalam dan agak serak membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Eh?" wajahku memanas. "Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," aku memaksakan tawa kikuk.

_Kalau saja ia tahu perasaanku terhadapnya..._

Gaara-sama menatapku dengan tatapan aneh sebelum memandang ke luar jendela. Di luar sedang terik-teriknya. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, bersandar pada kursi berpunggung tingginya.

Yah, bisa dibilang itulah bentuk istirahatnya. Setahuku Gaara-sama tidak pernah tidur betulan. Tapi tidak tahu juga semenjak Shukaku dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk melesat ke meja kerjaku sendiri. Merogoh ke dalam lemari kecil di bawah meja, mengeluarkan kotak yang agak besar. Dengan hati-hati aku meletakkannya di atas meja kerja atasanku dan membukanya. Sebentuk kue cokelat sederhana yang kubuat sendiri dengan hiasan gambar kendi dan huruf kanji seperti yang ada di kening Gaara-sama ada di dalam kotak itu. Tidak lupa sebatang lilin yang sudah kunyalakan sebelumnya.

"Gaara-sama," aku memanggil namanya pelan.

"Hn?" ia membuka matanya sedikit. Matanya membelalak sedikit ketika mendapati kue yang sudah kuletakkan di mejanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-sama!" kataku ceria. "_Make a wish!"_

---

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara-sama padaku siang harinya, sore itu Temari bersama suaminya sampai di Suna.

"Hei, Matsuri. Apakah Gaara sudah mengatakannya padamu?" tanyanya ketika aku sedang bertugas menjamunya dengan teh di ruang kerja Gaara-sama. Saat itu, empunya ruang kerja sedang ke kamar kecil. Hanya tinggal aku, Kankuro-san yang juga baru selesai menjalankan misi, Temari-san dan Nara Shikamaru, suaminya, yang ada di ruangan itu.

Kue buatanku yang tinggal separuh dimakan diletakkan di atas meja bersama teh dan kudapan lain.

"Eh? Mengatakan apa?" aku mengangkat alis memandangnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Jadi belum, ya?" Temari-san ganti menanyai Kankuro-san. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Kankuro-san tertawa sambil menggelangkan kepala.

"Yare yare... dasar anak itu!" Temari-san terkekeh.

"Ternyata Gaara tidak seberani kelihatannya ya," ujar Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian, pria berkucir itu dihadiahi jitakan keras di kepala oleh sang istri. "Ouch! Sakit, tahu! Kalian kakak beradik memang merepotkan..."

"Diamlah, Shikamaru!"

(Aku dan Kankurou-san sweatdropped)

Temari-san kembali mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Dengar, Matsuri. Sebenarnya Gaara..."

"Temari!" Kankuro-san menyela. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan memperingatkan. "Gaara sudah melarangmu..."

"Oh, diamlah, Kankuro!" Temari-san menyela dengan nada tak sabar. "Daripada anak itu tidak maju-maju, lebih baik aku yang mengatakannya."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau tahu, ya, kalau ada apa-apa..." kata Kankuro-san.

Temari-san memutar bola matanya sebelum kemudian menatapku yang sedari tadi melongo seperti orang tolol menonton pertengkaran mereka. "Matsuri, sebenarnya Gaara itu..."

"TEMARI!"

Kami semua terlonjak kaget. Kali ini bukan Kankuro-san yang menyela, tapi Gaara-sama sendiri. Ia sudah berdiri di pintu, memandang kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan-mendirikan-bulu-kuduk.

"Ah... Gaara... Sudah kembali rupanya. Urusanmu sudah selesai?" kata Temari-san dengan tawa dipaksakan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ini, aku sedikit banyak mempelajari kalau kedua kakak Gaara-sama agak takut padanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Temari-san, Gaara-sama menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Kalian membicarakan apa?" ia bertanya curiga, menatap kami bergantian.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Gaara," jawab Temari-san gugup. "Tidak begitu penting."

"Apanya yang tidak penting?" tanya Gaara-sama dengan nada berbahaya.

Temari-san dan Kankurou-san bertukar pandang, tampak gelisah. Kemudian keduanya menatapku. Gaara-sama ikut menatapku. Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendesah panjang. _Ada apa ini? Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa..._

"Matsuri, tinggalkan kami sebentar. Aku perlu bicara dengan mereka bertiga," Gaara-sama berkata padaku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hai..." aku membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri. Dengan tatapan terakhir penuh ingin tahu ke arah mereka, aku menutup pintu.

Ini sungguh membuatku penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Gaara-sama padaku? Mengapa ia melarang kakaknya memberitahuku? Dan mengapa ia tampak begitu marah tadi?

_Oh, Kami... apakah ini seperti yang kubayangkan?_

_Ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Matsuri! Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Kalau jatuh kau bisa sakit!_

---

Entah apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya antara Gaara-sama dan kedua kakaknya dan Shikamaru. Sepertinya kejadian semalam membuat mood-nya menjadi jelek. Ia tidak bicara sepatahkatapun padaku. Ia bahkan sepertinya menolak memandangku. Setiap aku bicara, ia akan menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' saja atau anggukan atau gelengan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, _apa salahku, Gaara-sama? _

Tapi malamnya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Saat itu sudah larut dan aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang, ketika tiba-tiba Gaara-sama muncul, membuat jantungku berjumpalitan di tempatnya saking kagetnya.

"Gaara-sama?"

Ia hanya menatapku tanpa bicara.

"A-ada apa, Gaara-sama?" aku bertanya, berusaha agar suaraku terdengar biasa. Ditatap seperti itu olehnya membuatku grogi juga.

"Kau mau pulang?" ia malah balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Er... ya," jawabku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ujarnya.

"Eh?"

Aku melongo menatapnya, tak percaya akan apa yang barusan kudengar. Gaara-sama akan mengantarku pulang? Seorang Kazekage sepertinya sudi mengantar anak buahnya pulang? Aku tidak mimpi, kan? Bukankah biasanya ia membiarkanku pulang sendiri atau menyuruh seorang kunoichi yang bertugas malam untuk mengantarku?

"Mau pulang sekarang, atau kau mau menginap di sini?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjap.

"H-hai..." kemudian aku mengikutinya keluar.

Langit sangat bersih malam itu. Bulan purnama menggantung rendah di langit, membuat malam itu lebih terang dari biasanya. Angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang. Suasana yang sangat bagus untuk berjalan berduaan, bukan? Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Dulu aku memang sering sekali membayangkan berjalan berdua dengannya. Seperti saat ini... maksudku, hampir seperti saat ini. Karena dalam bayanganku, aku akan berjalan di sampingnya, mungkin menggandeng tangannya sambil sesekali mengobrol. Tapi nyatanya sekarang aku berjalan di belakangnya, menatap punggung... eh, kendi-nya (ia telah melepas jubah Kazekage-nya) dengan tatapan kosong dan kami tidak berbicara sepatahkatapun.

Aku terkejut ketika Gaara-sama tiba-tiba berhenti, padahal apartemenku masih jauh. Kalau saja tidak ada suara gonggongan anjing di kejauhan yang menyadarkanku, mungkin aku sudah menabraknya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Sesaat kemudian, ia bersuara, "Matsuri."

Aku buru-buru mundur selangkah. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku baru menyadari bahwa jarak kami barusan terlalu dekat. Aku nyaris bisa melihat refleksi wajahku sendiri dalam matanya yang hijau bening itu. Aku merasakan perutku menggeliat tak jelas.

"I-iya, Gaara-sama? A-ada apa?" gagapku.

Ia menatapku beberapa saat lagi. Tatapannya agak aneh, lain dari biasanya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Aku berusaha memandang ke arah mana saja asal tidak ke matanya. Menatap matanya membuat lututku lemas.

"Kita... kita menikah saja."

Aku terkesiap demi mendengar kata-katanya berusan. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku mati. Mati. Mati. Mati...

Baiklah, aku tidak mati. Tapi aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi...

Aku mencubit lenganku kuat-kuat. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi pasti ada kesalahan di sini. Telingaku mungkin sudah terganggu. Besok aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke rumah sakit. Harus!

"Kita menikah saja. Kau mau kan?"

Oh, tidak! Kurasa aku sudah gila! Barusan aku mendengar Gaara-sama mengajakku menikah! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sepertinya yang kacau bukan hanya telingaku, otakku juga!

"A-apa?" suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku bergetar.

"Kau mendengarku, Matsuri..."

Lututku benar-benar lemas. Dan saat berikutnya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan.

---

Keesokan harinya aku menemukan diriku terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur yang terasa asing dan dalam ruangan yang asing pula. Ini bukan kamarku.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," suara perempuan mengagetkanku.

"Temari-san? A-aku di mana?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum padaku dari sofa di sudut ruangan. Ia beranjak dan mendekati tempat tidur tempatku berbaring. Aku buru-buru bangun.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" wanita itu bertanya lembut.

"Entahlah. Rasanya sedikit aneh..." jawabku pelan seraya mengangkat tanganku, meraba keningku sendiri.

Temari-san duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kata dokter kau mengalami... er... semacam shock psikologis. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya semalam aku mimpi aneh."

Wanita yang duduk di hadapanku itu tertawa kecil, "Apa kau bermimpi adikku melamarmu?"

"Eh? Kok... tahu?" tanyaku bingung.

Temari-san dengan lembut menepuk lenganku. "Yah, karena itu bukan mimpi. Gaara yang memberitahuku. Semalaman dia gelisah sekali. Belum pernah aku melihatnya sepanik itu. Kurasa kau terlalu terkejut sampai pingsan segala."

Wajahku memanas. Itu bukan mimpi...

"Bisa dimengerti, kok," Temari-san melanjutkan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti kaget juga. Ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Adikku yang satu itu memang sedikit kikuk dalam hal seperti ini. Maafkan dia, ya?"

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maka aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lama sekali menyukaimu. Selain Suna dan Naruto, kaulah yang sering dibicarakannya padaku dan Kankuro saat kami hanya bertiga saja. Menurutnya kau sangat manis dan lucu. Gaara itu tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Itulah mengapa aku berinisiatif mengangkatmu jadi asitennya. Aku datang kemari sekarang juga karena kudengar dari Kankuro kalau dia berencana melamarmu dalam waktu dekat, yah, selain karena kemarin hari ulang tahunnya tentu saja. Tapi lucunya, dia malah belum bilang apa-apa padamu sampai semalam. Katanya dia terlalu malu." Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kau tidak merasa?"

Aku menggeleng.

Temari-san menghela napas, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu. Kau sadar tidak kalau selama ini dia jarang sekali memberimu misi yang sulit? Atau kalau memang dia terpaksa mengirimmu, dia akan memastikan aku atau Kankuro ada bersamamu. Dia ingin memastikan kau selamat. Dan dia juga tidak pernah membiarkanmu berduaan dengan laki-laki lain, kan? Yah, mungkin Kankuro adalah pengecualian."

Aku mengingat-ingat. Memang benar sih... Gaara-sama memang jarang memberi misi yang sulit padaku dan ia juga tidak pernah menyuruh seorang ninja laki-laki menemaniku berdua saja setiap aku tugas atau... pulang.

_Kami-sama... mengapa selama ini aku begitu buta?_

"Kau... menyukainya juga, kan?" tanya Temari-san kemudian.

Rona merah yang panas menjalar dari wajah sampai leherku. Aku tidak akan heran kalau uap panas mengepul dari kedua telingaku ketika aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah," katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka. Kami berdua otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu. Dadaku mulai bergejolak ketika melihat sosok orang yang sedari tadi menjadi pembicaraan kami berdiri di ambang pintu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Gaara," sambut Temari-san sambil berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada adik laki-lakinya, "Matsuri baru saja bangun."

"Hn," Gaara-sama menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Shikamaru sudah menungguku," Temari-san berkata pelan padaku seraya mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti di samping adiknya dan membisikkan sesuatu entah apa padanya sambil menepuk bahunya.

Gaara-sama mengagguk singkat sebelum kakaknya pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menyusup di antara kami selama beberapa saat. Gaara-sama masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, menatapku. Atau kupikir ia sedang menatapku, entahlah, karena aku tidak melihatnya melainkan menatap kedua tanganku yang gemetaran saling remas di pangkuanku. Aku tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Ingatan akan kejadian semalam melayang-layang lagi di kepalaku, membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Perutku melilit, wajah dan leherku panas seperti terbakar dan jantungku rasanya membengkak berkali-kali lipat.

"Sudah baikan?"

Aku terlonjak seperti orang tolol, ternganga ketika menyadari bahwa Gaara-sama sudah berdiri di sisi ranjangku.

"I-iya..." jawabku terbata. "Arigatou..."

Sunyi lagi.

_Bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama? Tapi mengapa sekarang aku malah tidak berkutik begini, sih..._

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara-sama mengulurkan tangannya. Aku berjengit sedikit ketika tangannya menyentuh tanganku, meremasnya dengan lembut. Aneh... seharusnya aku bisa pingsan saat itu juga. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, sentuhannya menenangkanku, meski dadaku masih berdebar-debar. Kehangatan sentuhannya seolah mengalirkan energi positif pada tubuhku.

Dengan kikuk, aku membalas meremas tangannya pelan seraya memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang agak pucat. Aku mencoba membalas tersenyum, tapi yang keluar justru seringai seperti orang yang sedang sakit gigi.

"Maaf soal yang..."

"Takapa," sahutku cepat. "Maksudku... tidak apa-apa, Gaara-sama..." aku buru-buru menambahkan. Kepalaku tertunduk. Malu...

"Ano... yang semalam itu... bagaimana?" ia bertanya. Suaranya terdengar agak gugup. Atau kupikir seperti itu, karena aku belum pernah melihat Gaara-sama gugup sebelumnya.

_Aduh... Gaara-sama... Kok 'to the point' begitu sih..._

Mulutku membuka dan menutup tanpa suara seperti ikan yang diangkat dari dalam air. Suaraku seakan macet di tenggorokanku, tidak mau keluar.

"Bagaimana?" ia mengulangi. "Kau mau kan... er... yah, yang kutanyakan semalam itu?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Um... itu... aku..." Aku menengadahkan kepala menatap matanya. Ia balas menatapku, menunggu. Kemudian, perlahan aku mengangguk. "I-iya... aku mau..." jawabku nyaris berbisik. Tapi kurasa cukup keras untuk didengar Gaara-sama karena setelah itu senyumnya melebar.

"Baguslah," ujarnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Kemudian membuat gerakan seakan mau memelukku, tapi tidak jadi. Ia malah menepuk bahuku. "Yah... cepatlah sembuh, setelah itu kita bisa merencanakan... um... kau-tahu-apa."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Hai..."

Kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu. Ia menoleh lagi ke arahku setelah membuka pintu. "Ternyata kue buatanmu lebih manjur daripada bintang jatuh," katanya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Tidak mengerti.

_"Make a wish," _ia berkata sambil tersenyum, sebelum kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

**...................**

**OWARI**

**.............................**


End file.
